parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 10
Here is part ten of James Graham's second movie spoof of Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Merlock (from Ducktales) as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy *Murfy (from Rayman 2) as Otto *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Skippy Rabbit *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Sis Rabbit *Tily (from Rayman 2) as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mother Rabbit *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Toby Turtle *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man Transcript *(thunderclap as the rain pours down as we go into the castle to see Jafar and Don Croco in their room) *Don Croco: (clears throat) Jafar, if I may... May venture an opinion, you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today. (stammering as Jafar can't answer) I know. I know. You haven't counted your money for days, hmm? It always makes you so happy. (clears throat as Jafar doesn't hear) Jafar, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full. And, oh, I have good news, Jafar. Merlin is in jail. *Jafar: Merlin? It's Gumball Hood I want, you idiot! Oh, I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands on... Did you say Merlin? *Merlin: Did I? (stuttering) Yes, I did. *Jafar: Ah! Merlin, I have it! I'll use that fat Merlin as bait to trap Gumball Hood. *Don Croco: Another trap? *Jafar: Yes, yes, you stupid serpent. Merlin will be led to the gallows in the village square, don't you see? *Don Croco: (stuttering) But, Baron, hang Jafar? A man of the church? *Jafar: Yes, my reluctant reptile. And when our elusive hero tries to rescue the corpulent cleric... (laughs) ...my men will be ready. Ha-ha! (thunderclap as Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 prepare the hangman's noose) *Merlock: Well, Henchman 800, everything's rigged up and all set. *Henchman 800: Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, Lightning. *Henchman 1000:, don't you reckon we oughta give that there trapdoor a test? (opens the trap door and sends Merlock falling down when he grunts) *Merlock: Criminently. Now I know why your mama called you Henchman 800. *Grandpa Lou: Merlock. Merlock for the poor. Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of Jafar? *Merlock: (chuckles) That's right, Grandpa Lou. *Grandpa Lou: What be going on here? *Merlock: We're gonna hang Merlin. *Gumball: No! Hang Merlin... *Grandpa Lou: Um, hang Merlin? *Hunchman 1000: You betcha. At dawn. And maybe it'll even be a double hangin'. (blabbering) *Henchman 800: Shh, shh. Dummy up, you dummy. *Grandpa Lou: A double hangin', eh? Who'll be the other one who gets the rope? *Henchman 800: Lightning, he's gettin' too all-fired nosy. *Grandpa Lou: Oh, I didn't mean nothin'. But, um, couldn't there be trouble if Kipper Hood showed up? *Hunchman 1000: Well, wouldn't you know, Merlock, he guessed it! (laughing) *Henchman 800: Hunchman 1000, button your mouth! *Grandpa Lou: Ah, no need to worry. Jafar be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I. *Merlock: (laughing) Ya hear that, Lon? For bein' blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one, says I. *Henchman 800: Merlock, I still got a feelin' that that snoopy old codger knows too much. *Merlock: Oh, shut up, Ben. He's just a harmless old blind beggar. *Grandpa Lou: Merlock. Merlock for the poor. Merlock. Merlock for the poor. *Tom: Gumball, we can't let 'em hang Merlin. *Gumball: (whispering) A jailbreak tonight is the only chance he's got. *Tom: A jailbreak? There ain't no way you can get him. *Gumball: We've got to, Tom, because if we don't, Merlin will die at dawn. *Tom: Well... Alright. Just this once. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs